


The Air is Silk

by Midnightminx90



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightminx90/pseuds/Midnightminx90
Summary: “If it’s not paid, you will be hunted,” Gilmore says, and Vax sees something in his eyes when Gilmore’s eyes lingers on him for a moment. “But I’m sure that won’t be a worry, will it?”---Vax wants Gilmore.No, he needs Gilmore, like he needs food and water and air to survive. Vax isn’t sure of much, but he is sure of this, as he reaches out and stops his hands just shy of the temptation standing in front of him.There is no doubt that either of them wants this.---When Vox Machina makes a deal with Gilmore to borrow money but fail to repay him in time, Gilmore comes hunting





	The Air is Silk

**Author's Note:**

> AT LAST! I started listening to the first campaign earlier this year and this scenario's been stuck with me ever since they *almost* made a deal with Gilmore. This has been planned and worked on, on and off for months. I've meanwhile finished the campaign, but school and a lack of inspiration has led to this taking as long as it has. Now it's finally done, and I hope you all enjoy this
> 
> Title from Human by Of Monsters and Men

“If it’s not paid, you will be hunted,” Gilmore says, and Vax sees _something_ in his eyes when Gilmore’s eyes lingers on him for a moment. “But I’m sure that won’t be a worry, will it?”  
  
\---  
  
They arrive too late.   
  
It’s not even a full day and yet they all know that Gilmore is nothing if not a man of his words. And so they know there is nothing they can do but wait for him to find them, because no excuse will do anything to change their debt.   
  
Gilmore arrives late that night, after everyone but Vax is asleep.   
  
Vax knew that Gilmore would seek _him_ out; not his sister or anyone of his friends. Because there is _something_ in the air, hovering around them whenever they’re together, something unspoken. Vax has decided against thinking too much about just what that something could possibly be, because that would mean being truthful about the part of him that craves this.  
  
He is left his door open for this, but Gilmore still knocks and waits for permission to enter.   
  
“Are you sure you want this?” he asks Gilmore, ever uncertain about truly being wanted.   
“And here I was about to ask you the very same thing,” Gilmore retorts, offering no clear answer in return.   
“I’m not exactly sure I know what _this_ is.” It’s an odd revelation, one Vax was not planning on speaking out loud but there it is, hanging in the air.  
  
Even as he’s sitting in the deep, cushioned windowsill, back turned towards Gilmore, Vax can imagine what Gilmore looks like at this moment.  
  
“I told you I would collect my debt, did I not?”   
“Yes, but you never specified the payment if we failed.”  
“Well, the business part of me wanted to believe you would be able to repay me in time. But the man in me wanted to see what could happen if you didn’t.”  
“And now that we failed? Where does that leave us?”  
  
Vax still sits with his back against Gilmore, feeling his presence as clear as if they were side by side.  
  
“I can’t help but admit that a part of me is thrilled. But it’s your choice, Vax’ildan, when it comes to the form of the debt being paid.”  
“Will you give me the options then?” Vax asks, trying his best to suppress the shudder that runs through him at the way Gilmore’s voice has dropped, and the promise of pleasure that lace the words.  
  
_Gods, don’t let me be mistaken in my assumptions._  
  
“Very well. Either I return in the morning to collect my money, or,” Gilmore is now standing right behind him, a mere inch between their bodies, “you come home with me.”  
  
It’s a choice that allows Vax to walk away and pretend as though there was never any other form of payment than gold. But at the same time he can’t help the heavy warmth that flows through him, and this time he doesn’t try to stop the shudder.  
  
“I want you to say it,” Gilmore says, warm breath against Vax’s ear, making the hairs at the nape of his neck stand up. “I need you to say it, Vax’ildan, to know that this is what you want.”  
  
So easy to simply nod, and so hard to form the words and give them sound.  
  
“Say it.” There’s a change to Gilmore’s tone now and it makes Vax sit up ramrod straight, heat pooling in his stomach.  
“Yes,” Vax replies, and he already sounds like he is out of breath.  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes, I want you.”  
  
Vax turns around then, and seals the deal with a kiss that leaves no doubt that yes, he wants this, he wants Gilmore and whatever form of debt he wants to extract.  
  
\---  
  
They walk to Gilmore’s house in silence.  
  
Once inside, Vax is unsure of himself, unsure of what Gilmore expects of him. He fidgets, torn between wanting this and fleeing, even though he spoke the truth before and knows that this is what he wants.   
  
Gilmore turns and smiles at him, and it calms and excited Vax all at once.   
  
“Do not worry dear boy, I’ll take good care of you,” Gilmore says then, and Vax believes him with every ounce of his being. So when Gilmore moves to open a door, one that Vax only now notices, he doesn’t hesitate to follow the other man.   
  
It leads into a parlor, but it does not seem to be their goal, as Gilmore keeps walking.  
  
He opens another door, and there’s a smaller, more private parlor behind it, decorated with lush pillows and the fine silks Vax has come to associate with Gilmore. Yet two more doors lead out of this room, and as they’re both open, Vax sees they lead into a bedroom and a bathroom.   
  
Gilmore leads the way to the bathroom first.  
  
Once inside he starts filling a tub so large that Vax feels astounded by it. Looking around, he sees even this room is lavishly decorated, with fabrics hanging down over the tub, forming a canopy. There are lanterns and candles placed throughout the room, and Gilmore lights them with a flick of his wrist.   
  
Calming scents fills the room, rising from the candles and incense as well as whatever it is Gilmore has added to the water.  
  
And yet the scents aren’t overpowering as Vax expects them to be. Rather, they mingle well together and he is sure Gilmore has spent quite some time perfecting this combination. It’s familiar but it still takes a moment for him to recognise why.   
  
It’s unmistakably the scent of Gilmore.  
  
“Come here,” Gilmore says and Vax moves before he makes the conscious choice to obey. “Good. Now, undress for me.”  
  
Vax feels like he should have expected it, but yet it leaves him feeling surprised. Still, he does as told, feeling clumsy and unattractive as he removes all his layers.   
Gilmore takes it all and puts it away while Vax stands there, feeling more exposed than he thought he would.   
  
And still Gilmore doesn’t look at him any differently, just takes his hands and guides him over the the tub and into it.  
  
“You’re not going to join me?” Vax asks as he sinks down, letting the warm water wash over him.  
“Impatient are we?” Gilmore asks, heat and humour and his voice. “Very well then.”  
  
Gilmore disrobes far more elegantly, and a shiver runs through Vax at the sight of dark skin emerging, at the chest covered in dark hair the leads downwards. He finds it’s impossible to tear his eyes away as Gilmore’s trousers fall to the floor, revealing that he is wearing nothing underneath.  
  
Vax wants Gilmore.  
  
No, he _needs_ Gilmore, like he needs food and water and air to survive. Vax isn’t sure of much, but he _is_ sure of this, as he reaches out and stops his hands just shy of the temptation standing in front of him.   
  
There is no doubt that either of them wants this.  
  
He sees the evidence of it right there, close enough that he just needs to barely move his hands to touch, and he _wants_ , _oh_ _how he wants_. But Vax isn’t sure if he is allowed to, even as Gilmore too climbs in and settles behind him, and so he waits for Gilmore to say or do something.   
  
Gilmore graps a jug and fills it with water, letting it cascade down Vax’s hair.   
  
When Gilmore’s hands finally, _finally_ touches him, Vax can’t help but let out a quiet moan, as the hands begin to massage his scalp, yet another scent reaching his nostrils as a bar of soap is slowly dragged along his long hair.  
  
It is far more intimate than anything he’d ever expected, and Vax feels tears welling up in his eyes. He’s not used to being touched by anyone but his sister, and even then it’s too rare. Having Gilmore wash his hair, hands gently combing out the knots and tangles is such a sensual experience that it leaves him hard and aching, and yet it’s so soothing that he knows that he’d fall asleep in any other circumstance.  
  
“Hush, Vax’ildan, it’s alright,” Gilmore says, and only then does Vax realise that he _is_ crying.  
  
He stays still, letting the tears fall and mingle with the warm water as Gilmore continues to work on his hair. There’s something so domestic about this, something Vax never thought he’d get to experience and for the first time that night he feels uncertain.  
  
Not about letting Gilmore have his way with him, never that, but about what else this might mean.  
  
Vax likes to think he knows Gilmore well enough to know he’d not treat him like that if all he wanted was sex. This though, this feels too much like Gilmore is taking care of him in a way that means more than simple lust.   
  
It’s such a frightening thought that there might be more to this.  
  
Loving someone is such a scary thing, and Vax has only ever loved two people in his life and only one of them is alive. Loving Gilmore would take courage, would mean taking more risks and yet also fewer. Because that would mean making promises of coming back, and Vax isn’t sure he is capable of that.   
  
“Are you alright, Vax’ildan?” Gilmore asks, and for a moment Vax is lost.  
“Just thinking, that‘s all.”  
“Would you like to not do that?”  
“What do you mean?” Vax is curious as to if maybe Gilmore can help him quell the thoughts churning so constantly through his head.  
“Not forever, no one can do that. But for tonight I can help you. I want you to not think about anything but what I say and what I tell you to do. Can you do that for me?”  
  
His throat is dry, tears drying on his face.  
  
“Yes.”  
“Then kiss me.”  
  
Kissing Gilmore is unlike anything Vax has ever experienced. His facial hair tickles, but it’s not as coarse as it looks like. Gilmore tastes like fine wine and expensive spices, an exhilarating mix that leaves Vax dizzy. There’s restraint in the way Gilmore kisses him back, but Vax doesn’t want that. So he deepens the kiss, bites Gilmore’s lower lip gently, then soothing it with a slow drag of his tongue.   
  
The angle is awkward, but Vax doesn’t mind.  
  
It feels good to kiss someone again. For Vax, there’s never been a lack of sexual partners, or people wanting to fuck him. But to kiss him? There’s been few enough that he can count them on one hand.   
  
He almost starts crying again.  
  
“Don’t think, Vax’ildan, remember?”  
“Can I touch you?”   
“Of course. You never have to ask me that,” Gilmore says, promises.  
  
And so Vax turns fully.  
  
As much as he years to touch the man now in front of him, Vax instead lets his eyes roam. He takes in the broad chest, the dark nipples and the curled, coarse hair on his chest, then follows the trail down under water and sees that Gilmore is already hard.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Gilmore, the smug bastard, tips his head the side and just looks at him. Then, before Vax knows what’s happening or even can begin to think of what he wants to do - _don’t think, Vax’ildan_ \- Gilmore begins to stroke himself.  
  
A shudder runs through Vax at the sight.  
  
Then all his blood pools south and all thoughts flee his mind as his focus narrows on the man in front of him and the slow drag of a hand under the water. Vax knows Gilmore said he is allowed to touch, but it still takes him several moments before he’s able to move closer, to join Gilmore’s hand with his own.  
  
“Kiss me,” Gilmore says again, voice somehow as even as before.  
  
Vax does, and it’s more intent, and this time Gilmore kisses him back just as eagerly. Heat surges through his body at the intensity of it all, of having Gilmore kiss him like this and at the same time stroking Gilmore’s member at such a slow place.   
  
Gilmore breaks away again, both of them breathing hard.  
  
“Your turn,” he says, grinning, then moves so he pins Vax against the gentle slope of the tub. Gilmore’s hands caress him, moves over his skin with such reverence and care, so at odds with the way his lips and tongue once again ravage his mouth. As Gilmore’s hands continue to wander, they leave trails of gooseflesh in their wake, and Vax shudder again and again. And then at last, with no warning at all, Gilmore begins to stroke him.  
  
So slow it should be called torture, just as when his hands had roamed the rest of his body.   
  
Within minutes, Vax is panting. Gilmore is still kissing him, but he’s alternating between kissing his mouth, and worrying marks onto his throat and the pale expanse of his chest. Vax never knew his nipples could be this sensitive, but then Gilmore licks one while twisting his hand _just so_ around his member and Vax comes without warning.  
  
Gilmore moves to kiss him again, swallowing up his sounds as he continues to stroke Vax through his orgasm.  
  
Vax feels himself relax immediately.  
  
He didn’t know until know just how pent-up he’s been for such a long time now, how taunt he’s kept his muscles and just how sore his whole body became because of it. But now he’s relaxed for the first time in a long time, and he can’t even remember when that was.   
  
Gilmore helps move him a bit, and then Vax is once again cradled in his arms.  
  
As Gilmore begins to massage his neck and shoulders with the help of a bottle of scented oil, Vax feels himself drifting off to sleep. The pain fades from his muscles as Gilmore works wonders. But Vax can feel the hard press of Gilmore’s own member against his back and the prospect of having that inside of him keeps him awake.  
  
He ruts back, to let Gilmore know he wants more.  
  
“Gods, Gilmore, I want you inside me,” he says, the orgams having loosened his tongue.  
“Well. I guess that can be arranged,” Gilmore says, his voice now a growl just by Vax’s ear. “Get on all fours.”   
  
Vax does as asked.  
  
It only takes a couple of seconds before he feels hot oil drip down his crack, and then the first finger enters him. There’s a slight burn, but nothing he hasn’t experienced before. But then the fingers withdraws, and Vax wonders if something is wrong.  
  
“Come to think of it,” Gilmore says behind him, “I would rather like to watch you open yourself for me.”  
  
A shudder runs through Vax at that, and then Gilmore rises from the water, hand out to help Vax stand. He takes it, and Gilmore offers him a soft towel before leading him into the private parlor they had passed through on their way to the bathroom.   
  
There, Gilmore points to a divan.  
  
Vax settles down, and Gilmore takes a seat on a chair, but not before handing Vax the same bottle of oil he had just used in the bathroom. Now, it’s far from the first time Vax opens himself, but it’s his first time in front of someone.  
  
Thankfully the oil is still warm, and the first finger slides in easily.  
  
It’s too easy to let his head roll back and to let his eyes fall closed as he focuses on stretching himself open. His own fingers are much thinner than Gilmore’s, soi it doesn’t burn as much when he add the second finger.   
  
Vax can hear Gilmore breathing, and when he dares sneak a look, he sees the other man is stroking himself.  
  
The sight is enough for Vax to let go of his inhibitions, so he puts a pillow underneath his hips to allow for not only a better angle for himself, but to let Gilmore get a better view as well. He wants to make Gilmore come undone, and so he starts making sounds and noises, adding more oil so that Gilmore can hear the slick sound of his fingers sliding in and out.   
  
He has three fingers inside now, and Vax knows he can easily fit a fourth at this point.  
  
Then Gilmore is there, pulling Vax’s hand out and replacing his three fingers with two of his own. The difference in size is remarkable. When Gilmore adds a third, Vax can barely focus on breathing. He’s so hard again, already, and having Gilmore’s fingers buried deep inside him is almost enough.  
  
But that’s not how Vax wants to come.  
  
So he stops Gilmore with a shake of his head before rising to his feet as soon as Gilmore’s fingers have left him. It makes him feel empty, hollow, muscles contracting around something that’s no longer there. Gilmore wipes off his fingers on the towel, then helps Vax into a silk robe. It’s just like the type that Gilmore wear, but the colours are more suited to Vax’s own colouring.  
  
Vax can barely stand, but Gilmore offers him support as they walk a few steps towards a chair. 

 

It’s plush, expensive and there are no armrests. For a moment Vax is confused as to what Gilmore wants, but when the other man sits down and pulls him down on his lap, Vax catches on.   
He straddles Gilmore and it takes every ounce of self control left in his boy to not grind his hips against him, because he knows it would only make Gilmore hold back on the pleasure. And right now Vax is so far gone, so sensitive that he doesn’t know if he can take this for much longer.    
  
“I’ll take care of you, dear boy” Gilmore says, and it sounds like a promise.   
  
Then his hands start stroking his skin again. Up his arms, over his shoulders and down his back, until they cup is ass and then lift him up. Vax takes the hint, reaching down between them to guide Gilmore’s member towards his entrance. They don’t speak, just share a look that leaves no uncertainty. Then Gilmore slowly begins to lower Vax, so slowly that Vax is ready to shout at him to move faster.   
  
The stretch is wonderful.   
  
It burns a bit, as even Gilmore’s larger fingers hadn’t been enough to fully prepare Vax for the sheer size of him. But he breathes his way through it, trying his best to get his muscles to relax. At last Gilmore is buried in him all the way, and Vax feels so wonderfully full.    
  
“‘m ready,” Vax says, voice a bit slurred from the stimulation.   
  
Gilmore moves his hands so they’re on Vax’s hips, helping him move up and down. Vax’s own hands are on the back of the chair, so he can gain some more leverage.    
It takes a while to set the pace, and they both know they can’t keep it up for long. But they’re also close, and so it almost becomes a race to see who can make the other finish first.   
  
Vax has never felt this good during sex.   
  
He wonders what he must look like, back arched in pleasure, clad only in a colourful and  ridiculously expensive silk robe that smells like Gilmore, hair cascading down his back, eyes screwed shut and pale throat covered in marks that will leave no one wondering about what took place.    
  
He hopes he can keep the robe, after, as a memory of what took place.   
  
“Sh..Shaun. ‘m close.”   
“Hush, dear boy, I’ve got you,” Gilmore reassures him, and Vax can hear that Gilmore’s close as well.   
  
There’s no longer any rhythm to their movements.   
  
Vax surges forward so he can kiss Gilmore again, hard and sloppily. Then one of Gilmore’s hands leave his hips, moving to pump his cock in time with their thrusts. Somehow it’s still not enough, so Vax tries to shift, to change the angle of his hips.   
  
It works.   
  
Now Gilmore hits him  _ right there _ on several of the thrusts, and Vax think he’s about to cry again from being so close.   
  
“Gods, Shaun, please, more!”   
  
Gilmore’s other hand moves as well, adding a finger inside Vax, filling him up even more. Vax clenches around Gilmore, and it’s enough to send the man over the edge.   
  
As he comes, Gilmore shouts in Marquetian mixed with Vax’s name. And that, at last, is enough to make Vax orgasm for the second time that night. This time, he too screams out later than let Shaun swallow up his words again; Elvish mixed with Common and some swears in Marquetian he’s picked up from Shaun.   
  
“Fuck, Shaun. Gods you’re good.”   
“Why thank you,” Gilmore replies, trying to sound cocky but he is too out of breath for it to work. “Bed?”   
“Please.”   
  
They help one another towards the bedroom.   
  
“Oh. Shouldn’t we clean up? Though I’m not sure I can even make it to the water...” Vax says, sounding exhausted.   
“Haven’t you learned anything my dear Vax’ildan? There’s a spell for everything.”   
  
Some words and a flutter hands later, and all the evidence of their activities are gone.   
  
They crawl into bed together, under lavish covers. Vax doesn’t think he’s ever curled up with someone after. It’s always been a quick fuck, to get rid of stress or because there was some physical attraction there - but this is different in every way.   
  
It fills his chest with something indescribable.   
  
“And I thought I was supposed to take care of you, that you were going to use me as you saw fit,” Vax slurs, struggling to get the words out.   
“Vax’ildan, my dear boy, seeing you alive and healthy is more than enough for me. Having you in my arms, even just for a night, helping you take your mind off of the things you and the rest of your group does… Now that, that is only the bonus.”


End file.
